(sequel) First
by pelangganjongin
Summary: pendek aja, sekedar memberikan informasi darimana jongin dapet lubeAwA. Kaisoo, BaekYeol / ChanBaek.


**tittle:** first (sequel.)  
><strong>pair:<strong> chanbaek  
><strong>genre:<strong> nc-12345678910  
><strong>pesan&amp;kesan:<strong> pendek aja, sekedar memberikan informasi darimana jongin dapet lubeAwA

**.**

**.**

**4 days ago.**

jongin memasuki dorm mereka dengan merangkak, badannya seperti tentara perang yang ditembaki meriam berkali-kali. rasa sakit rata di seluruh badannya. untung saja manager nya bersedia bertanggung jawab menjelaskan kepada pd-nim atas ketidak hadirannya dalam pembuatan vcr untuk konser mereka. jongin berbaring di sofa secara perlahan, menjaga agar punggungnya tidak terbentur sesuatu dan membuat tubuhnya lebih parah. ia menutup matanya dengan lengannya, menahan sakit di tubuhnya, ia harus minum sesuatu atau setidaknya mengoleskan sesuatu seperti salep pereda sakit ke punggungnya.

jongin menatap jam putih besar yang ada di atas buffet tv dorm mereka, sekarang pukul 17.48 dan kalau tidak salah hari ini baekhyun menyelesaikan kegiatan mc nya pukul 15.00 tadi dan seharusnya sekarang ada di dorm. karna seingat jongin ia juga tidak melihat kehadiran baekhyun di tempat making vcr tadi. syukurlah ia tidak sendirian, batin jongin. jongin lalu memaksa badannya untuk berjalan ke kamar baekhyun.

"chanyeol-"

jongin berhenti, tepat di depan pintu kamar baekhyun. ia mendengar suara baekhyun memanggil nama chanyeol, dengan nada yang tidak biasa. jongin menatap ke arah pintu, pintu itu tidak tertutup sempurna, membuat jongin bisa melihat kedalam kamar baekhyun melalui celah yang cukup besar. ia bisa melihat chanyeol mendorong baekhyun ke tempat tidur dan meremas baju baekhyun. jongin baru saja ingin bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk melerai chanyeol dan baekhyun yang ia kira sedang berkelahi tapi kakinya di hentikan lagi oleh pemandangan chanyeol mencium baekhyun. jongin membeku. chanyeol mencium baekhyun dengan kasar dan membuat baekhyun tengkurap dibawahnya.

"chanyeol-"

"chanyeol tunggu."

chanyeol sepertinya tidak memperdulikan tentang permintaan baekhyun. chanyeol membuka celana baekhyun dan menurunkannya sebatas paha. chanyeol membuat baekhyun menungging dihadapannya dan membuka sleting celananya sendiri.

"chanyeol! ku mohon, gunakan lube atau kau akan merobek bokongku." baekhyun berteriak, masih dalam posisi menunggingi chanyeol.

chanyeol mendecakkan lidah dan berdiri kemudian berjongkok di depan meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka. chanyeol mendelik ke dalam laci, tangannya meraba sampai ke ujung laci dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. botol kecil berwarna putih. chanyeol kembali ke posisinya dan menuangkan cairan dari dalam botol itu ke penisnya yang sudah menegang.

"tidak ada fingering kali ini?"

"ayolah baek, mereka akan segera kembali kita tidak punya waktu." chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang baekhyun dan mendorongnya perlahan. jongin bisa mendengar suara desahan baekhyun. jongin berjalan mundur perlahan, kakinya gemetaran. ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat. jongin berbalik dan berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa suara.

ia merosot turun, bersender di pintu kamar mandi. apa yang baru saja ia lihat. kenapa ada chanyeol disitu. jongin memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana chanyeol bisa disitu. Ah. benar, chanyeol dapat bagian pertama dan ia sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya dan kembali ke dorm lebih dulu. jongin menghela nafas frustasi, ia melihat ke antara kakinya, miliknya pun sudah- ugh. jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuka kancing celananya dan mulai memompa penisnya.

"...kyungsoo.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

jongin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara member lain di dorm. ini sudah 2 jam sejak ia masuk kamar mandi setelah memergoki baekhyun dan chanyeol. jongin keluar secara perlahan, dormnya sudah ramai, tapi tidak ada chanyeol dan baekhyun di situ. ya, tentu saja, mungkin mereka sedang tergesa gesa membersihkan diri di dalam kamar baekhyun. jongin duduk di sofa, dan berusaha bersikap ia tidak baru saja melihat sesuatu yang -kalau-orang-lain-tahu-matilah-mereka-

"chanyeol!" baekhyun berteriak.

kepala jongin mengarah ke pintu kamar baehyun yang tertutup, oh tidak, jangan bilang mereka belum menyelesaikannya.

chanyeol berlari keluar dari kamar baekhyun sambil tertawa dan baekhyun mengejar nya dari belakang. "park chanyeol! ku bunuh kau!" teriak baekhyun lagi, membuat suho terpaksa menghentikannya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. jongin terdiam, chanyeol dan baekhyun benar-benar terlihat biasa, mereka bercanda seperti biasa. mereka benar-benar mampu menyembunyikan semuanya.

jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang sedang menatap baekhyun juga. seseorang yang duduk di ujung sofa, dengan tubuh mungil dan mata besar yang indah. kim kyungsoo. ah, maksudku, do kyungsoo.

kyungsoo berkedip saat merasakan seseorang sedang menatapnya. ia menatap ke arah jongin, dan benar, laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya. mereka bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa menit, diam tanpa suara, tanpa perubahan mimik di wajah keduanya. namun anehnya keduanya merasa bahagia seperti ini, bertatapan satu sama lain tanpa aktivitas yang lain.

jongin akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati, "hyung, lihat saja nanti, kita juga akan melakukannya. seperti chanyeol dan baekhyun." kyungsoo dari jauh berkedip dua kali dan menatap ke samping, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang mungkin sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah terang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hm?"

"ada apa?"

"aneh"

"kenapa?"

"aku kira terakhir kita pakai, lube ini masih setengah botol"

"lalu?"

"sekarang kok tinggal sedikit?"

"tidak mungkin ada yang memakainya kan? mungkin kau lupa"

"hm... benarkah?"

"park chanyeol lupakan lube itu, beli yang baru, dan semuanya selesai."

"iya iya. park baekhyun."

**.tamat.**

Tukang upload - pelangganjongin: ini malah ga diedit sama sekali. Maaf kan oTL. Ditunggu fanfic ena ena nya lagi AwA


End file.
